Beach Day
by babyloki21
Summary: Post-Avengers: Good!Redeemed!Loki and Avengers go for a beach party. Was supposed to be a one-shot, but now it's gonna be a 2 or 3 shot. Enjoy! No slash. Only Fluff and Gen.


**Well, I just love the idea of a beach party! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvels.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day, no villains or Doombots, no evil world dominating aliens and not even robbers committing crimes. Well, to simply put it, it was a wonderful day after-all.  
Even the heroes need a break. So, all the Avengers (plus Loki), who was also an Avenger after it was proved that he was being controlled by Thanos in the New York attack, were at the private beach of Tony's Malibu Mansion.  
Natasha was wearing a lemon yellow bikini with black sunglasses, sitting in a beach recliner, getting a tan while listening to songs from her ipod and simply ignoring the chaos around her.  
By chaos I mean, the bickering and small fights between 'The Boys'.

All of the boys were wearing swimming trunks of their favorite colors, Thor in his golden and red with little mjolnir at which Tony and Clint had laughed their asses for good ten minutes. Clint was wearing his trademark purple colored ones, Bruce was wearing black ones, Steve was wearing his american flag themed trunks proudly with his head held high. Tony was in his bright red trunks with some little arc reactors on it.  
Loki was wearing dark forest green boxers with a skin tight tank top, because he was too modest to show his pale and thin body, and was sitting stubbornly in the shade of a tree, reading a book, peacefully.  
However, his peace was ruined when someone accidentally-on-purpose threw the beach ball at his head.

"Ow!'' Loki exclaimed.

"Ah, don't be such a whiny baby, Reindeer Games, it wasn't that hard," Tony teased.

"Awe, is little baby Loki hurt? Do you want me to kiss your boo boos better?" Clint burst into an hysterical laughter at his own joke.

"Why can not you people leave me alone in peace?" Loki sighed dramatically.

"No can do, princess,'' Tony giggled. "C'mon, let's have fun."

''How many times would I have to tell you, I DON'T like swimming," Loki told them irritably.

"Ya know what," Tony looked at Clint with an evil smirk on his face, "Let's change that fact."

Clint nodded and before Loki could do anything, they pounced on him. Tony grabbed him from under his armpits and Clint grabbed his shins, lifting him up.  
Loki shrieked a very unmanly scream at the sudden change and stated squirming and flailing his limbs to free himself, but in vain because the other two were way too muscular compared to his slender frame.

"Hahaha, such a MANLY scream, Rudolph," Tony snickered and teased.

"Yeah, SO MANLY," Clint laughed.

"Get off of me, you puny mortals," Loki sneered but other two ignored him completely and stated moving in the direction of the sea.

Loki knew what was coming, so he thought of a new tactic.  
Loki made his eyes animatedly big pleading ones, batted his eyelashes innocently with his lower lip poking out. Let's just say, it was a very adorable and very hard to resist puppy dog face.

"Please," Loki said in a very soft and small childish voice, that even Dr Doom wouldn't be able to resist.

Tony and Clint made a mistake of simultaneously looking at his adorable face. Loki was going to get his desired results, as the grip on him was faltering a little, but the twitch in his lips pulled the other two out of their trance and they tightened their grip once again.

"You almost got me there, Adorable Eyes," Tony snickered and shook his head.

"'A' for effort by the way, Sweet Cheeks," Clint cackled.

"Insufferable mortals," Loki mumbled.

"Well, these insufferable mortals will throw you in water any way," Tony told him evilly.

Tony and Clint took Loki to knee-deep water and were about to throw Loki into the water, brutally, when Steve called their names.

"Hey Tony, Clint," They turned to face him, "Leave the guy alone." Steve palmed his face.

"You are spoilsport, you know that Mr. Goody two-shoes," Tony teased.

"You have my thanks for taking my side, dear Captain," Loki said honestly, smiling.

"You're still going in water," Tony and Clint exchanged a glance, "On the count of three," Loki held his breath and closed his eyes.

 _SPLASH..._

The moment Loki made contact with water he started flailing frantically, along with screaming.

Meanwhile, Clint and Tony were laughing hysterically at such a hilarious display from Loki.

"Ha-hahah-aha, Lokes, stop being so dramatic. It's only water." a cackling Tony said. Clint had tears leaking from his eyes. But both of their expressions changed the moment they saw obvious discomfort and fear on Loki's cute face. They moved quickly and hauled Loki out of the water and laid him down on the sand. Loki started coughing and wheezing painfully, obviously due to the water in his lungs. Poor baby.

"Oh, we're very very sorry, baby. Truly sorry. We didn't know." Tony apologised. "Please, forgive us." he looked sorry and guilty.

"Yeah, man, we were being really mean," Clint looked down at his feet, in shame.

Loki's gathered some air back in his lungs and opened his eyes to glare weakly at both of them.

"I-I I ha-hat-hate y-you," he said slowly.

"That's because we were being asses," Clint rubbed the nape of his neck.

Steve who was watching the while drama, came running towards them and knelt down infront of Loki and put his hand on Loki's forehead to check his temperature, which was pretty normal. So he sighed softly, in relief.

Then Steve turned around to glare at the two idiots behind him. "You two are utter morons, you know that, don't you?"

The two in questions bowed their heads in embarrassment and mumbled sorrys.

Steve turned back to Loki. "Are you alright, pal?"

"Y-yes," he tried to smile at Steve but it came as a wince.

"Come on let's get you some medicine and something to eat n drink," Steve slid one hand under his thighs and the other under his shoulders to carry him bridal style before he could protest. But instead of protesting, Loki surprised him by resting his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve said nothing, but frowned at Tony and Clint.

Steve made his way toward the recliners, where Natasha was lying peacefully. But when she saw Steve carrying Loki, she sprung up and made her way towards the approaching pair.

"What happened?" she asked sternly and Steve swallowed in fear, cuz damn it, the woman was scary when it came to Loki's welfare. She was like Mama Bear.

Steve gulped and told Her what happened. He prayed silently for Tony and Clint's farewell, because they were going get a good ass-kicking from Natasha sooner.

"I'll deal with them later," she scowled but then she looked down at Loki and her expression turned soft and caring. "Hey, sweetie, are you alright?" she cooed and ran her hand through his silky soft hair.

"I'm f-fine," a shiver ran down his spine and Natasha chuckled softly at him, leaning down to kiss his nose.

"Somehow, I don't think so," she grinned. "Steve, lay him down on that recliner.

Steve laid him down on the recliner and waited for Natasha's next order. While Natasha got a couple of towels and cough syrup from her bag and made her way back to Steve and Loki.

She threw a towel at Steve and said, "Help me dry him off." And used the other to do it herself too.

After Loki was dried off, she brought a comfortable pair of sweat pants and soft tee from Loki's bag and helped him put them on. Then she poured some of the cough syrup in a spoon and held it infront of Loki's face.

"C'mon, darling, open up," Loki compiled obediently. "That's my good boy," She stroked his face. "Now, I'll have a little talk with Tony and Clint." She said before making Her way towards the boys.

"This is going to be painful," Steve shuddered at the thought of Natasha beating Clint and Tony up.

"But, they deserve it," Loki grinned and giggled. He was already getting better.

Meanwhile, Tony and Clint turned pale on seeing an angry red-head approaching them and they both gulped in the fear of their terrible fates.

"Rest in peace, Bro," Clint whispered, shaking.

"You too, bro," Tony squeaked out, trembling in fear. "We're going to die."

Natasha approached them and smacked them, hard, on their heads and then grabbed their ears.

"What were you two jerks thinking?" she growled at them.

"OW, Jeeezz. We are sorry, Nat." Tony winced.

"We didn't know he was scared of water," Clint defended. That earned him a very hard glare.

"If, " she gave their ears a little tug before continuing, "you do something stupid like that again, you'll see why people are scared by the name of Black Widow," she threatened.

"Never gonna do it again," Tony blurted out.

"Never in hell again," Clint shook his head, for good measure.

She gave them one last look and said, "Good." Then she released their ears, which had gone sore due to her hard grip and they rubbed them to sooth the pain away. Natasha turned to go back to Loki.

"Be Glad Thor wasn't here to witness', you throwing his fragile little baby brother in water." she chuckled evilly and went back to Loki.

"Thank goodness Point Break wasn't here," Tony sighed.

"Agreed," Clint nodded.

They made their way towards Loki, too.

* * *

To be continued...

 **A/N: I was gonna do this as a one-shot, but it turned out to be something else. So I'm gonna take it to 2 or maximum 3 chapters. Review, if possible! :))**


End file.
